


Marines

by herasux



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Implied abuse, VA!Tsuru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herasux/pseuds/herasux
Summary: Drake’s future is decided; Sengoku will not allow him to become another Rocinante.





	Marines

Three days—that’s how long they (Vice Admiral Tsuru and those under her) had been sailing back towards the Headquarters with a lone boy who looked to be no more than fourteen or fifteen, but even then, he was still quite tiny; later on, the far greater shock would be his actual age. However, the first day sailing back had not been without its problems.

Though the boy, Drake, had accepted a thick blanket to cover the ratty attire that he wore as well as a hot cup of soup, his eyes never lost its guarded look ... and attempting to have him examined by the male physician on board had been disastrous. No one had been prepared for the sight of a large, scaly green foot lashing out. A simple sea stone cuff on one wrist cancelled _that_ particular show of power, thankfully before any true damage could be done—or worse, a _completed_ transformation.

The fact that he had such power at his disposal was incredible all in itself.

Quite frankly, **most** interactions with the males aboard the ship had been disastrous, especially if they attempted to touch him for any reason—such as offering a friendly shoulder pat or something similar. It was a problem wasn’t solved until the ship had docked at a halfway base to restock for the continued journey back to HQ, and the ginger was put on board Tsuru’s all-female ship. The women, of course, delighted in this, and treated Drake just as warmly as the men had attempted to from gently coaxing him to eat more and make sure he was bundled warmly during the night to probing carefully about getting examined.

* * *

Straightening his shirt which was a bit too big on him, but the smallest size available in women's, Drake proceeded to sit upon the chair and wait for the female nurse to return; the sooner he was allowed to leave, the better. Feelings of shame and embarrassment had welled up when someone else looked—and not just looked, but scrutinized, prodded, touched, and jotted details about the condition of his body as treatment was provided. He knew that there had been something wrong with him, yes, and though he was already an adult, it was hard to put a finger on his physical abnormality. To him, it had just seemed that he was pretty small for being 19 years old—nearly 20. He was quiet, fiddling with the jacket that sat in his lap—brand new and well padded to keep the heat in.

When the nurse did return, a pretty, older looking woman with a kind face, she gave him a simple choice: staying to hear the discussion about his overall condition with the Vice Admiral or heading back to his room for the time being.

"I ... I’d like to lay down."

The woman smiled and nodded, getting the door for him which was opened.

"Of course, Drake. I’ll see you later."

When the small ginger had left, the smile on the nurse’s face pulled down into a soft frown, but thankfully, Vice Admiral Tsuru soon entered the room[ her features were a little softer and not as stern as they usually were. Most of her ladies chalked this up as a growing attachment to the boy. He was just too tiny at his apparent age.

”... There’s much to discuss.”

* * *

The fact that Tsuru has reassured him that meeting with the Fleet Admiral Sengoku would be the best thing for him at this point after everything that had happened was the only reason he was sitting in the man’s office petting the small goat quietly.

Sengoku frowned a bit as he put away the file that had been put together only a few hours after Tsuru had returned. From what he was to understand the boy—no, man, despite how terribly small he looked—was the last living relative of Barrels who had been hiding out in the abandoned mansion on the hill on Minion Island that day, and young Drake had been both a slave and a punching bag (mentally and physically) to his father and his crew mates. 

As far as Sengoku was concerned, Drake could just barely be called a pirate through affiliation alone, and though it was easier to write him off as a slave, his peers would not be kind to him should he take up the life of becoming a Marine himself. 

Drake was old enough to make a decision, however, so it would rest in his shoulders.

”Is there anything you want to say?” Sengoku asked, watching the small ginger closely.

Blue gaze glanced up to face Sengoku head on, a fierce determination in his gaze, but his eyes were watering now, too.

”I want to become a Marine,” Drake responded, clearing his throat some. “I—I believe in them. They are strong, good, and k-kind. I will do whatever it takes to accomplish this!”

_(Brown eyes smiled and small fingers held up a victory sign. ”I’ll do anything you ask of me, Sengoku-san!”)_

Sengoku blinked at that, not sure he had heard correctly for a moment, but the longer he stared at the young man, the more he believed that Drake was willing to possibly do the unthinkable at such a young age.

Rocinante has been young, too, of course.

Clearing his throat loudly lest he start to get misty eyed, the dark haired man nodded.

”It will not be easy, this road, but if you follow the rules strictly and do your very best for the people who will be protecting—your men, your fellow coworkers, even civilians in certain situations—you will become great. From this day forward, you shall be work your way up the ranks to become a Marine.”

Drake raised an arm to salute the Fleet Admiral and stood, the small goat in his free arm.

”I will do my best to wear justice well, Sir.”

”Good. Admiral Aokiji should be waiting for you outside.”

Once Drake has exited, Sengoku sat back with a heavy sigh.

Their eyes were similar even though Rocinante had adopted such a determined look later on in his life.

He’d have to keep an eye on that Drake though. From this day forward, no other Marine would end up in such a deep undercover situation while being so close to his own heart. He couldn’t allow himself to deal with such an overwhelming pain again. 

_He wouldn't._


End file.
